Thongs
by punkxgoesxcrunk
Summary: Sasuke decides to eavesdrop ONCE AGAIN. Only this time, it's about thongs! :o


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. BUT SOME DAY I WILL!! BWAHAHAHAH!! **

**Have you ever heard of the term "thong"? Some people call flip-flops thongs because they go in between your toes, as the thong that every woman enjoys to wear goes in between the buttcrack. Well, Naruto and Sasuke hear this, and take it the wrong way... **

**

* * *

**It's a nice sunny day in Konoha. Birds are chirping, the skies are cloudless and a luminous color of blue filled the sky. Everything is quiet and relaxing on this Saturday morning, a great day to sleep in and just relax. Unfortunately for our favorite team, that's not the case. What could the 3 be quarreling about now? At the dining table, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all glaring at each other. What could they be arguing about now? Nothing important, just over a tomato.

"So who do you think will have it?" Naruto whispered like in those movies where they have those fights and the one dude whispers.

Sasuke had a face on saying, "ME, ME, ME!!" (A/N: If it weren't for his silent demeanor, he would be throwing a tantrum!)

"How about none of you guys will get it? Instead we'll just save it for _later_," suggested Sakura. But of course, the men in the household wouldn't listen to the pink-haired kunoichi.

There was more shouting and yelling.

* * *

Ino looked at a card with 3 numbers on it. "337, 337..." she kept muttering. The blonde was in the hallways of Rosebud Apartments, searching for 337, the apartment number for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. She was supposed to be delivering flowers to the other loud and obnoxious blonde. To Naruto, from Hinata. Alas, Ino found the door. She felt like Christopher Columbus, searching for the "New World" or whatever it was called, and finally finding it.

Like all women should, Ino tapped on the door gently. Sadly, the restrainged noise of Ino's knocking couldn't possibly measure up to the stentorian voices of Naruto and Sakura. Ino began pounding on the door. After becoming _very_ impatient, she began thrashing the door yelling, "Open the damn door! DELIVERY FOR UZUMAKI!"

* * *

Sakura stopped yelling. She heard the blaring noise of thrashing on the door. She opened the door with a sweet smile, her eyes closed, and tilted her head saying in an _extra _sweet voice, "I'm sorry, we don't want any girl scout cookies anymore, Chouji."

"What? Who are _you _calling Chouji, Sakura?" yelped Ino.

Sakura apologized. "Sorry... What do you need, Ino?"

Sakura's best friend handed orange tulips to Naruto. "They're from Hinata. Sakura, do you think I can hang out with you over here? I've got nothing to do this Saturday."

"Sure!" Sakura allowed her friend to enter the condo and led her to her pink room. The bubble-gum haired girl closed her door and locked it.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the living room, to watch TV.

The blonde turned to Sasuke, with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Oh, Hinata..."

"Hinata? Look, you've been talking about her since you came back from that mission you had with her. Which was 1 week ago!"

Naruto shrugged. "So? I'm just glad the both of us finally have girlfriends."

"For one, what do you mean, _finally_? I've had a girlfriend before!"

"No! That one doesn't count!"

"Yes! I broke up with her over IM when we got back from the beach, she was super annoying!" insisted Sasuke. "We went out for like 3 hours."

"Either way, I'm still glad we both have girlfriends."

"What do you mean? I don't have a girlfriend, _currently_." Sasuke lied.

Naruto sighed. "What do you mean? You and Sakura were at it for like 6 hours lastnight-- _I couldn't even go to sleep_. Sakura was screaming so loud!"

Sasuke, by now, was foaming from the mouth. He was on the verge of losing his temper and using his deadly Chidori on Naruto.

"So what's it like to finally lose your virginity?" interrogated Naruto.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Sasuke. His eyes flashed red, a sign he had activated his Sharingan.

"Woah, hey, woah, hey!" Naruto held his hands up, protecting himself. "Calm down, Mr. Bull!"

Mr. Bull--I MEAN _SASUKE_-- calmed down. "I lost my virginity when I was... 15." (A/N: They are all 18 by now.)

The obnoxious ninja folded his arms, not believing it. "And having an orgy with Orochimaru doesn't count."

Sasuke sighed. "I'll admit it, Sakura and I are together."

The boys conversation was interrupted by the loud laughing of Ino and Sakura.

Naruto had his "OOH, I WANNA EAVESDROP!" face on. Sasuke was totally against it, after what happened when he eavesdropped on Sakura when she was in the bathroom. Despite that, he followed Naruto and leaned in, putting his ear against the cold hard wooden door.

"So, Ino... I have this pair of thongs," began Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Thongs_?

"Ooh, may I see?"

There were rustling noises, then Ino was screaming, "OHEMGAH! They are so CUTE!"

"I agree. They've been in my underwear drawer for a while-- nobody goes through there, so I decided that nobody would see them."

"But it's so cute. Why wouldn't you want to wear it?"

"Sasuke-kun doesn't like the color neon green..."

"Whatever. Can I have them?"

"Yeah. I was going to give them to you anyways."

* * *

Finally, Ino departed, sporting new flip-flops. Sasuke went up to Sakura and pulled her into the all pink room.

"I _love_ the color neon green!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Sakura looked puzzled. "What? Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?"

"You were talking about thongs and you gave them to Ino," explained Sasuke. "You said that you didn't think I'd like to see you in them."

"Oh... You got conused. Some people call flip-flops 'thongs'. Well, I'm one of them... Hehe, uh... WAIT A SECOND. Sasuke-kun, how do you know Ino and I were talking about that?"

"Naruto convinced me to eavesdrop!"

"So you decided to eavesdrop again?!"

"I know, I know... Sorry!" Sasuke apologized. "But _do _you wear thongs?"

"You weren't paying attention lastnight!"

* * *

**Sorry, everyone! The story got cut off in the middle for some awkward reason I've been having problems with FF these days... I hope you likey, becausey I knowy I likey! : **


End file.
